wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Peak of Serenity
:Were you looking for the Peak of Serenity scenario of the same name? |loc=North-central Kun-Lai Summit, Pandaria |leader= |facilities= |mailbox= |inn= |anvil= |travel= |flightpath= |portal= |status=Active |source=''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria β'' }} The Peak of Serenity is located in the north-central part of Kun-Lai Summit, very high in the mountains. Surprisingly, the grounds are laced with hot springs, mitigating the frigid mountaintop winds. The only animals seen with any frequency are the large and unfriendly , a few athletic , frisky - and the very occasional view of a . Four schools of monasticism find high-level training here: The studious Crane Style Monks, the aggressive Tiger Style Monks, the stolid Ox Style Monks and the contemplative Serpent Style Monks. The Tiger training area is towards the north side, across a pair of bridges; the Serpents are both east and west of the main building, with a training area like the Tigers, and a contempative space where a Jade Serpent statue stands surrounded by one of the bubbling pools. A little south and uphill from the Serpent training floor is the scroll-filled cave of the Cranes. Scrambling up the hillside between the Crane cave and the main building, one might overlook the road between the Shado-pan Monastery and the Mogu'Shan Terrace. On the side of the peak opposite, forming the south side of the road, occasional furious barrages of giant snowballs fall on unfortunate climbers. The bellows of the may be heard all the way up here. Travel Getting there The only method to reach the Peak of Serenity on foot seems to be to climb north from the east-west road between the Shado-Pan Monastery, and the intersection between the road southwest from the Valley of Emperors and north from One Keg. Start uphill just at the westmost pair of road-marker braziers. There are no apparent obstructions to flying in. The closest flightpath seems to be Winter's Blossom. Spiritual travel is far more efficient - Zen Pilgrimage takes you to the Peak almost instantly. Inhabitants ;NPCs * * There are no Ox Style monks present yet as of 12 June. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes * The Master answer three questions: ** How do I reset my Class Specialization? ** How do I reset my Talents? ** How do I reset my Glyphs? * Fearsome Jang no longer cheerfully murders those who would speak spar with him, but answers the training questions instead. * There is a courtyard with tents, suggestive of a small market planned but not yet implemented. There is a game laid out on a mat in one tent, and a chest of documents in another. Media Images Peak of Serenity Tents screenshot.jpg|Courtyard of tents (during beta) Peak of Serenity Crane screenshot.jpg|Crane Monks' cave and scribery Peak of Serenity Serpent statue S screenshot.jpg|The Serpent statue in the springs Peak of Serenity Serpent screenshot.jpg|Wise Scholar Lianji and the Avatars of Jade Peak of Serenity Tiger screenshot.jpg|Fearsome Jang and the Tiger Monks practice under the watchful gaze of their patron Neverest_Basecamp-facing_Serenity_screenshot.jpg|The 'entrance' to the Peak of Serenity from Neverest Basecamp to the south Peak_of_Serenity_foot-entrance_screenshot.jpg|The 'entrance' to the Peak of Serenity from the opposite side of the pass road Peak_of_Serenity_Crane-outward_screenshot.jpg|Peak of Serenity Ox pavilion and Tiger training ground facing outward from the Crane cave. Peak_of_Serenity_panorama_screenshot.jpg|A panorama: Seeker's Folly (avalanche), upper left; road, bottom middle; Peak foot-access, lower right; Temple of the White Tiger, far background right Neverest_Pinnacle-Peak_of_Serenity-White_Tiger_screenshot.jpg|The Peak of Serenity as seen from Neverest Pinnacle with the Temple of the White Tiger, far background/right Patch changes * See also * Peak of Serenity (scenario) External links